She will be loved
by millscully
Summary: Emma alcanza su punto de quiebre.


" _Look for the girl with the broken smile"_

She will be loved

Emma no podía decir exactamente cuando el problema había comenzado, tal vez siempre había estado ahí, tal vez los años pasados en el sistema lo habían causado, o tal vez solo era ella.

Tal vez la traición de Neal solo acelero el proceso de caída en picada que inevitablemente sucedería, como si ya estuviese escrito en su destino.

Emma Swan no podía saber cuál había sido el desencadenante ese día, tal vez ni siquiera había existido uno, tal vez, ella simplemente había alcanzado su punto de quiebre.

Ese punto de quiebre sobre el cual había estado caminando en puntas de pie durante años, cuidando de no permanecer más tiempo del necesario en un lugar, cuidando de no apoyarse de forma demasiado firme, cuidando que el punto no se percatara de que ella se encontraba allí, pero al parecer ahora había cometido un error porque Emma podía sentir como todo comenzaba a caer a sus pies, mientras ella se derrumbaba a la par.

Y que es lo que puedes hacer cuando sientes que ya no tienes control sobre nada, no sobre lo que pasa a tu alrededor, no sobre tus emociones, no sobre tu vida, no sobre ti misma. Mirar como todo se derrumba frente a tus ojos no es la solución, pero Emma tampoco sabía cuál era.

Regina había estado esperando por ese golpe en su puerta, había visto los signos, el comportamiento errático, las ojeras más profundas cada día, los cambios de humor, la pérdida de peso, pero sabía mejor que presionar a Emma.

Regina había esperado el golpe, pero no había esperado que ocurriera un viernes a las tres de la madrugada y mucho menos había esperado lo que encontró al abrir la puerta.

Emma – susurro al ver a la rubia empapada hasta los huesos, el agua que goteaba de su ropa había ya formado un charco en su entrada y lo peor de todo era que el cuerpo de Emma no dejaba de temblar de forma descontrolada. Regina no dejo pasar un segundo más y con un simple movimiento de su muñeca ambas fueron transportadas al cuarto de baño de su habitación – Emma, voy a sacarte la ropa para que puedas entrar en calor en el agua – explico mientras comenzaba a llenar la bañera con agua tibia sabiendo que no podía levantar la temperatura corporal de Emma de golpe, Emma no estaba mirándola directamente sino a algún punto fijo en la pared, pero de todas formas asintió entendiendo lo que Regina acababa de decirle.

Regina ayudo a Emma, quien permanecía solo con su ropa interior, a ingresar en la ducha, la rubia de inmediato tomo asiento sobre el frio piso de porcelana y atrajo sus rodillas hacia su pecho mientras rodeaba sus piernas con sus brazos, el agua cubriéndola hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Lo sé – respondió Regina al escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo de Emma en el instante en el que ella abrió la ducha permitiendo que el agua tibia recorriera su pelo y su espalda – la calentare en unos minutos.

Pasados unos diez minutos y cuando los temblores del cuerpo de Emma cesaron a un mínimo, Regina finalmente calentó un poco más el agua que caía de la ducha sobre el cuerpo de la rubia mientras comenzaba a drenar el agua de la tina y la reemplazaba también por agua más caliente.

No fue hasta que Emma levanto la mirada que Regina se percató de que la rubia había comenzado a llorar.

Lo siento – susurro Emma mientras un sollozo escapaba de sus labios, los temblores comenzaron otra vez y esta vez Regina estaba segura de que el frio no era el causante de los mismos.

No tienes nada por lo que disculparte Emma.

Lo siento – volvió a repetir la rubia mientras comenzaba a mecerse hacia delante y hacia atrás – Lo siento – repetía Emma una y otra vez mientras sus movimientos comenzaban a volverse más y más erráticos.

Regina comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al ver a Emma en tal estado de estrés e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, importándole muy poco su ropa y lo demás que traía puesto, se colocó detrás de Emma rodeando los brazos de la rubia que seguían firmemente aferrados a sus rodillas, y haciendo un poco de fuerza logro entrelazar sus dedos con los de Emma.

Todo está bien – susurro Regina moviéndose a la par de Emma sin intentar detener sus movimientos – Esta bien Emma, estas a salvo aquí – susurro descansando su mentón sobre el hombro derecho de la rubia – Solo estamos tu y yo – Regina agradeció más que nunca en ese momento que Henry hubiese decidido dormir en casa de sus abuelos – Estas a salvo conmigo – después de unos diez minutos los movimientos comenzaron a dejar su comportamiento errático y Regina pudo sentir al menos un poco de la tensión abandonar el cuerpo de Emma – Solo estamos tu y yo – volvió a repetir la morocha.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que Regina había ingresado a la ducha con Emma, con un movimiento de su muñeca se había deshecho de su ropa quedando también ella cubierta solo con su ropa interior y reemplazando el agua de la tina cada tanto.

¿Regina? – la voz temblorosa de Emma apenas podía oírse, pero Regina la había escuchado.

Hola – respondió Regina aliviada.

Creo… creo que ya quiero salir del agua – dijo Emma provocando casi una carcajada en Regina.

De acuerdo – Regina cerró la llave de la ducha y se puso de pie ayudando a Emma a hacer lo mismo, apenas segundos después y gracias a la magia de la morocha ambas estaban cubiertas con batas anudadas a sus cinturas, la ropa interior desaparecida. Regina rodeo a Emma por la cintura y la condujo hasta la cama en su habitación.

Iré a preparar un poco de té - dijo mientras desprendía las sabanas de la cama indicándole a Emma que se recostara.

¿Puedo ir contigo? – otra vez la voz quebrada y temblorosa de Emma hacia presencia.

Vamos – respondió Regina sin cuestionar el pedido y ofreciéndole su mano a la rubia, que la tomo sin dudarlo.

Los dedos de Emma aferraban la taza como si de ello dependiera su vida y no había pronunciado palabra en al menos veinte minutos.

Lo siento – dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos nuevamente.

Regina la observo durante unos segundos antes de responder.

¿Por qué te disculpas? – pregunto eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

Por ser semejante fracaso – respondió Emma, su voz quebrándose al final de la frase mientras las lágrimas cubrían de inmediato su rostro.

Oh Emma – susurro Regina poniéndose de pie de inmediato – No eres un fracaso - dijo al tiempo que rodeaba a Emma con sus brazos y la abrazaba con fuerza – No eres un fracaso – repitió.

Creo que debería irme – dijo Emma pasados unos minutos mientras se separaba de Regina y se ponía de pie.

Por favor no te vayas – suplico Regina mientras seguía Emma quien comenzaba a subir las escaleras en busca de su ropa.

No quiero molestarte – respondió mientras alcanzaba el ultimo escalón.

Emma por favor detente – dijo Regina tomando a Emma de la mano – Nunca eres una molestia, no me importa pasar cada momento contigo. Por favor, quédate.

De acuerdo – respondió Emma pasados unos cuantos minutos.

Dado que se encontraban más cerca de la habitación que de la cocina, Regina guio a Emma nuevamente hacia su cama e hizo aparecer las tazas que contenían té caliente para ambas.

¿Por qué me pediste que me quedara? – pregunto Emma casi media hora después y aferrándose nuevamente a la taza con tanta fuerza que Regina creyó que estaba a punto de hacerla añicos.

Porque me preocupo por ti – respondió Regina mientras tomaba asiento en su cama a los pies de Emma.

No deberías hacerlo – susurro Emma.

¿Por qué no?

Porque soy un fracaso – respondió Emma - ¿Cómo no puedes darte cuenta de eso?

No eres un fracaso Emma – respondió Regina.

¡Si lo soy! – Respondió Emma levantando su voz - ¡Mírame! No puedo ni siquiera controlar mi vida, no fui capaz de protegerme, no fui capaz de criar a mi propio hijo, no puedo ser la hija que mis padres esperan que sea, no puedo ser la salvadora que este pueblo quiere que sea, ¡no soy más que una huérfana, nada más que eso!

Regina sabía que era lo que le había ocurrido en el sistema para hacerla la persona que ahora era, Emma se lo había confesado todo una de las tantas noches que habían pasado juntas y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de que Emma tuviera que haber pasado por todo aquello por la maldición que ella había activado.

¿Alguna vez has sentido que no eres suficiente? –Pregunto Emma más calmada – Así es como me siento todo el tiempo, y hago todas estas cosas que creo que los demás esperan de mí, hago lo que creo que debería hacer, no lo que creo y aun así no es suficiente, nunca es suficiente, nunca lo seré.

Eres más que suficiente para mí – hablo Regina finalmente – No espero nada de ti Emma, no quiero que seas nadie más que quien eres, no quiero que hagas cosas que no sientas. Eres una madre perfecta para Henry, no importa que no lo hayas criado, él te ama tanto como a mí y eres su madre tanto como yo.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Me has mirado? Sigo siendo esa niña perdida, creo que nunca seré más que eso. No puedo entender por qué te preocupas por mí de la forma en que lo haces, no tengo nada para ofrecerte, no tengo dinero, no soy inteligente como tú, tengo demasiados problemas que ni siquiera sé cómo empezar a resolver. ¿Cómo puedes quererme de la forma en que lo haces? No soy más que una muñeca rota, no tengo nada para darte que valga la pena.

Ya no eres una niña perdida Emma, ahora tienes un hogar, padres que te aman y un hijo que te adora, te idolatra. No me importa que no tengas dinero y puedo asegurarte que eres más inteligente de lo que crees. ¿Quién no tiene problemas? Todos los tenemos, lo que nos hace diferentes es la forma en la que lidiamos con ellos. Para mi eres mucho más que una muñeca rota como tú te llamas, eres una persona hermosa, una persona honesta, una amiga leal, una madre cariñosa, tienes tantas cosas para ofrecer que ni tu misma te das cuenta, no creo que te des cuenta la forma en que afectas para bien la vida de las personas. Te quiero porque eres Emma, nada más y nada menos, eso es mucho más que suficiente.

Creo… creo que alcance mi punto de quiebre – dijo Emma mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Eso no siempre es malo – respondió Regina mientras se ponía de pie colocándose nuevamente detrás de Emma y rodeándola con sus brazos – Significa que ahora las cosas solo pueden tomar un camino.

¿Cuál? – pregunto Emma, girando su cuello para poder mirar a Regina a los ojos.

El de mejorar – respondió la morocha mientras depositaba suavemente sus labios sobre los de Emma.

¿Lo prometes?

Puedo prometer que estaré a tu lado a cada paso del camino – respondió Regina mientras recogía con su pulgar las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de Emma – y que las cosas estarán más o menos bien.


End file.
